Sunshower Raindrops/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png|This is the first appearance of Raindrops. Twilight is tired S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|This is Raindrops with an upside down tail. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Raindrops and the other ponies shocked. The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Raindrops can be seen next to Lightning Bolt in the crowd. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Applebuck Season Any more interruptions S1E04.png Boast Busters Crowd standing wide eyed S1E4.png|Raindrops is watching Trixie. Raindrops hovering over crowd S1E06.png|Close-up of Raindrops. The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Standing with Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Berry, Raindrops, and Shoeshine. Look Before You Sleep Rarity using magic S1E8.png Winter Wrap Up Weather Team S1E11.png|Gathering with the rest of the Weather Team at the beginning of Winter Wrap Up. Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Raindrops singing with the rest of the Pegasus ponies. All three teams singing S1E11.png|Two Raindrops... AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png|Another two Raindrops! Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png|Honesty and Kindness arguing. Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png Rainbowshine Ditzy North s01e11.png|Going North to get the Southern birds? Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|This is a very, very disorganized Winter Wrap Up. Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png|Raindrops is working for a moving company. Sonic Rainboom Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy carry victorious RD on their backs S1E16.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|Singing along with the rest. Season two Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Raindrops is trying to take what rightfully belongs to Big McIntosh (he deserves a friend because he always works pretty much alone in the farm). Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|This little plush toy shall belong to me!!! Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Raindrops about to hurt a pony. Luna Eclipsed Raindrops in viking costume S02E04.png|Raindrops is wearing a viking costume. Raindrops Costume 2 S2E04.png|This is Raindrops alternative costume. Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png|Raindrops is behind Sea Swirl. Derpy and Crew S2E4.png|Raindrops along with other ponies. S2E04 Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon.png|Big McIntosh is pulling a wagon with Raindrops on top of it. Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png S2E04 Luna 'The fun has been doubled!'.png|Cheering for Princess Luna. S2E04 Ponies scared by the toy spider.png S2E04 Zapping toy spider.png S2E04 Mayor on a falling pole.png|What happened to her costume? Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|Raindrops with another filly. S2E04 Ponies cheering for Luna.png Sisterhooves Social The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Raindrops is in the crowd. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png|Raindrops is admiring Rainbow Dash. Hearth's Warming Eve Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png|These are Earth, Unicorn and Pegasus ponies. Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png|The leaders are going to have a discussion. Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png|Its really hard to tell if she's Raindrops, but her color is quite the same, so it may be her. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png|This is Raindrops among other ponies. Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png|All these ponies are joyfully singing. Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png|The Flim Flam Brothers singing in front of other ponies. Everypony happy S02E15.png|All them ponies look adorable. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Sassaflash, Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Raindrops is behind Cherry Berry and Minuette. It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png Hurricane Fluttershy Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png S2E22 Nopony's getting sick on my watch.png|Seriously Thunderlane. Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Raindrops is among other ponies. S02E22 Blossomforths poor spine.png|Rainbow Coach is making sure everyone's working out. Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png|Those wings are mighty strong. Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png|Ponies are preparing to take off. Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Raindrops gives out S02E22.png|Raindrops looks a bit exhausted. Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png Season three One Bad Apple Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being dragged away S3E7.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png S3E07 Thunderlane directing.png The trainees flying away S3E07.png Raindrops gets launched away S3E07.png S3E07 - Standing By.png S3E07 - Scramble.png S3E07 - Bustin 5.png S3E7 the other teams cloud busting.png S3E07 - Shocked Cadets.png S3E07 - Don't Forget the Package.png S3E07 - RD Condemns Lightning 1.png S3E07 - RD trys Reasoning 2.png|Raindrops agrees with Rainbow Dash. S3E07 - Counter-Argument 1.png S3E07 - Counter-Argument 2.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Spike at Your Service Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Magical Mystery Cure Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Category:Character gallery pages